criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poisonous Censure
Poisonous Censure is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 101st case of the game and the 9th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Financial Square, district of Fario. Plot Following the events, the player and John went to Fario News Department to speak with employees if they know something about the letter that child kidnapper sent to Catharine, but while talking to deputy editor Tatsi Oksy, a young guy said that CEO of Fario News Department, Vito Oksy is dead, causing the new investigation to begin. Right after searching the scene the team found reason to suspect deputy editor and the victim's daughter Tatsi Oksy, but also fashion columnist Heather Valentine. From Tatsi the team found that the victim often went to the shooting range to practice shooting. There, the team spoke to his instructor Marco the Gun who said that the victim was one of his best "students". Matilda informed the team that victim was poisoned, but that the killer didn't make him drink the poison, but that the victim consumed it with the food, getting the reason that the killer is a great cook. The team back to the station, where they were informed by Sandy that journalists are at the parking lot and demand the arrest of Vito's killer right away. From that line Barb said that she will continue the investigation with the player and they both went to the parking lot to take the situation under control, where one of the journalists, Felix Dunlap, attacked Barb, causing his temporary arrest. In the locked trunk of the car the player and Barb found tied up Nora Duckward, a niece of the victim who said that someone attacked her and put into the trunk. The team also discovered that on the parking lot Heather and the victim had a fight. Heather said that the victim was crazy drunk-man who one night jumped in front of her, trying to kill her thinking that she tries to steal his car who wasn't even at the parking lot. The team also spoke to Tatsi again only to find that the victim wanted to get rid of her because she failed to interview an Italian socialite Nicoletta Marconi. The also approached Felix again after the analyzes confirmed his fingerprints on the murder weapon. He denied that he ever saw the bottle of poison and that he didn't kill him. While team was about to back to the station, Barb and the player got informed by Chief Loukas that the victim's car has just been confiscated from the car junk. The team quickly went to the Department's garage to search the victim's car for the possible clues and then they discovered that the victim destroyed Marco's favorite gun. Marco said that he can't pretend anymore and that he actually hated the victim, blaming him for destroying half of his equipment. They also spoke to Nora again when they found that she tore the album of pictures with her uncle. She said that she found his true face and that he don't want to have anything with him anymore, especially not after she heard his phone call a week age, who right after saying that get the fear into her, saying that she don't want to talk about that again. When the team collected all evidence they approached and arrested Marco the Gun. Marco tried to deny that he killed him, but eventually he confessed. He explained the team that he didn't kill him because he broke his favorite gun but because he wanted to take over the Fario News Department and be the ultimate ruler of the mass media. He continued to explain that life of shooting instructor is nothing and that by time became boring, but everything changed when he met Vito. Vito told him how it feels powerful be a News Chief and being the one who will dictate what will be written on the piece of paper that everyone will believe in. That got him an interesting idea and then he decided to made him to signing the document who would make him the new owner of Fario News Department once Vito die. Once he signed the undercover will he didn't want to wait a natural death and decided to kill him. He said that he wanted to make sure that his death will look like an accident, so he made him a homemade food with a deadly dose of poison and let the nature to finish the rest. On the trial, he is declared guilty and by Judge Lawson sentenced to 40 years in jail. Finishing Marco's trial the team went to focus on finding Dionisio's kidnapper and revealing the truth about the letter. At the moment, Daniel approached telling the player that he found something interesting about the kidnapper. Daniel said that he looked a bit into the victim's backstory and discovered that he was very friendly with kids and that he could be in the scheme with the kidnappers. Barb remembered that victim's niece had a bad experience with the victim so they decided to question her more. She rejected to speak, but she said that she overheard the victim's phone call conversation with someone and that he left his phone in his car after that. After searching his car again the team sent his phone to Madison and Arif who found that the victim talked with an unknown person who had a fake number but that some of conversation is recorded by the victim and the words that are recorded include "kidnapping" and "killing". Barb and the player back to Nora to question her is she heard more and after some hours managed to make her more opened and finally to talk with her and found that the victim wanted to sell her to the kidnappers but that she didn't hear the name and then started to cry, wanting to forget the painful event. The team picked their stuff and called her father, Duck Duckward, who was thankful that their child in on safe and that he will do anything to help in finding other kidnapped children, but he also said that they can help. he said that her wife has fashion industry and he an electronics market and if they combine that two they can create smart outfits with installed trackers so the parents can follow their children to make sure they are safe, which they also mentioned that will be a new flow of the fashion and that will start a producing straight away. In the meantime, Tatsi wanted to speak with the player about the paper her father signed up with his killer about claiming the Fario News Department. She asked the player and Mia if they could help her to locate the paper and destroy it so she, as a daughter of the News Chief can take over a charge of the Fario News Department. As they agreed they went to the shooting range, the player found a torn map who later end up to be a map of Fario News Department. Upon getting that information Mia and the player searched the news department again and inside the secret safe found the will that the gave back to Tatsi who said that will deal everything with the lawyer. When the team back to the station and everyone decided to relax, on the player's name came the invitation to attend an event that will host an amateur writer Adhm Saafan at the library of Fario's financial district. Summary 'Victim' * Vito Oksy (Poisoned inside Fario News Department) 'Murder Weapon' * Poison 'Killer' * Marco the Gun Suspects TOksySFB.png|Tatsi Oksy HValentineSFB.png|Heather Valentine MTheGunSFB.png|Marco the Gun FDunlapSFB.png|Felix Dunlap NDuckwardSFB.png|Nora Duckward Quasi-Suspect(s) DMcGarrettQC2SFB.png|Daniel McGarrett DDuckwardQSFB.png|Duck Duckward Killer's Profile * The Killer speaks Japanese. * The Killer has cooking skills. * The Killer collects pins. * The Killer has a tatoo' * The Killer is a male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fario News Department HQ (Clues: Victim's body, Shoulder bag; Victim identified: Vito Oksy; New Suspect: Tatsi Oksy) *Speak to Tatsi Oksy about the victim (New Crime Scene: Shooting Range) *Examine Shoulder bag (Result: Unlocked bag) *Examine Unlocked bag (Result: Driving licence; New Suspect: Heather Valentine) *Ask Heather Valentine why she left the bag at the crime scene. *Investigate Shooting Range (Clues: List, Paper) *Examine List (Result: Names; New Suspect: Marco the Gun) *Examine Paper (Result: Strange writing) *Speak to Marco the Gun about the victim. *Analyze Strange writing (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer speaks Japanese) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has cooking skills) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Arrest Felix Dunlap for attacking us (New Crime Scene: Parking Lot) *Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Strange Car, Bloody puddle, Pile of dirt) *Examine Strange Car (Result: Opened trunk; New Suspect: Nora Duckward) *Examine Bloody puddle (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (Result: Heather's blood) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Strange pin) *Question Nora Duckward about her being locked in the car trunk (Profile Updated: Nora speaks Japanese) *Speak to Heather about her blood at the Parking Lot (Profile Updated: Heather speaks Japanese and has cooking skills) *Analyze Strange pin (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer collects pins; Profile Updated: Heather collect pins; New Crime Scene: Pressing Machines) *Investigate Pressing Machines (Clues: Torn newspaper, First Aid Kit) *Examine Torn newspaper (Result: Newspaper) *Examine First Aid Kit (Result: Poison bottle) *Question Tatsi about her humiliation by the father (Profile Updated: Tatsi speaks Japanese, has cooking skills and ) *Analyze Poison bottle (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Classified: Poison) *Ask Felix why his fingerprints are on the murder weapon (Profile Updated: Felix speaks Japanese and collects pins) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Car (Clues: Metal box, Torn album) *Examine Metal box (Result: Destroyed gun) *Examine Destroyed Gun (Result: Gun with the name) *Examine Torn Album (Result: Album) *Ask Marco why the victim had his gun (Profile Updated: Marco speaks Japanese, has cooking skills and collects pins) *Analyze Album (03:00:00) *Question Nora why she tore up the album with his uncle (Profile Updated: Nora has cooking skills) *Investigate Targets (Clues: Trashbag, Rag) *Examine Trashbag (Result: Cooking pot) *Examine Rag (Result: Clean substance) *Analyze Cooking pot (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has tattoo) *Analyze Rag (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is male) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to the Once Upon Kidnapping 3! Once Upon Kidnapping 3 *See what discovery Daniel made! *Try to get more information from Nora (Reward: Bunny makeup) *Investigate Vito's Car (Clues: Smartphone) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyze Unlocked phone (09:00:00) *Speak to Nora once again. *Call Nora's parents to pick her up from the station. *See what Tatsi has to say (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Shooting Range (Clues:: Torn Map) *Examine Torn Map (Result: Map) *Investigate Fario News Department (Clues: Secret safe) *Examine Secret safe (Result: Victim's transfer will) *Give the victim's will back to Tatsi (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Square